Aquaria Neptunia (Earth-616)
; formerly ; Long-time ally of Namor; , Invaders, All Winners Squad; At one time or another was partnered with FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, Sun Girl, Venus, Golden Girl, Hulk | Relatives = Namor (cousin), Talan (husband, deceased), Namorita ("daughter" cloned) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis, Lemuria | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 189 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Feathered wings on her ankles. Pointed Ears. Gills behind her ears. | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Graduate of Atlantean education system | Origin = Half-Mutant/Half-Atlantean | Creators = Jimmy Thompson | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #82 | HistoryText = Origin The daughter of an Atlantean man and a surface woman, Aquaria Neptunia was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. During her early adolescence, Namora moved to the Atlantis Antarctic capital with her father and became a playmate of Namor. A few years later, Namora and her father relocated to a northern colony. In 1946, Namora's skin, formerly the typical Atlantean blue, faded to a Caucasian tone, and her father revealed her half-human heritage. Shortly afterward, she and her father returned to Antarctic Atlantis, where, in early 1947, the Brockton Gang invaded Atlantis in search of treasure, killing Namora's father and destroying the city with nuclear torpedoes. When Namor returned home from a mission in Asia, he mistakenly thought that Atlantis had been destroyed. (However, it was later revealed that it was Maritanis which was destroyed, not Atlantis). Everyone was killed except for Namora. Namor nursed her back to health, and they jointly swore vengeance on the murderers of their race. Namora continued to accompany Namor on many adventures, and she even teamed up with Golden Girl and Sun Girl. Talan & Namorita In 1955, Namora married an Atlantean man named Talan. At some point in 1956, Namora joined the Monster Hunters on some of their adventures. However, her marriage with Talan became strained when, due to her hybrid nature, she was unable to bear children and give him an heir. In late 1957, Namora persuaded the exiled Atlantean scientist Vyrra to implant her with an altered cloned embryo, enabling her to become pregnant. In 1958, Namora accompanied the Monster Hunters on a mission alongside other heroes, which brought her to the attention of FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Soon after, Namora gave birth to her "daughter", Namorita. "Death" & Return When Namor went missing in the 50's, Namora searched for him to no avail. In 1961, Namora and her family left Atlantis for the colony of Maritanis. Soon afterward, Talan was killed in an atomic bomb test, and Namora took their child to live in Lemuria. After several years, she became attracted to Lemuria's Prince Merro. This led her rival, the Lemurian princess Llyra, to an attempted assassination by poison. Namora was believed to have died while Namorita was a pre-adolescent. As a surface-dweller/Atlantean hybrid, Namora's body had overcome the poison and only needed to be revived. She remained in an icy coffin at the bottom of the ocean until she was recently discovered by Jimmy Woo. Once thawed, Namora pledged her loyalty to Jimmy and joined the newly reformed Agents of Atlas. World War Hulk During World War Hulk, Angry over the death and subsequent vilification of her daughter at the onset of the superhero Civil War over government registration, Namora joins Amadeus Cho, Hercules, and Angel to aid the Hulk. During the crisis, Hercules ends up holding the entire locality of Manhattan on his shoulders. Amazon-Atlantean War In the course of her membership in Cho's group, she shares a genuinely romantic kiss with Hercules. Some time later, following the Secret Invasion, Hercules and Amadeus Cho vacation near an Atlantean city, and she and Hercules have a romantic fling. This is interrupted by an Amazon attack. Namora aids Hercules in repelling the Amazons and rescuing Cho from their amorous and ultimately fatal attentions. Dark Reign The Agents of Atlas decide to oppose Osborn's agenda by taking on the role of "supervillains", in order to form close ties to Osborn. After some time, the group becomes aware of Norman's Cabal to find out that a member of the group is none other than Namora's cousin, Namor. Upon finding this out, the Agents confront Namor for his involvement in the group. Initially at odds with each other for their recent decisions, Namora and Namor end up kissing and beginning a relationship. Namora contemplates staying with Namor until it is revealed that it was Atlantean elders that plotted for them to start a relationship and mate a long time ago as human/Atlantean hybrids are so powerful. Namor and Namora decide to part ways as they were unsure how much of their feelings for each other were genuine and how much was due to the secret plotting of the elders. | Powers = *'Human/Atlantean Physiology': Namora's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namora's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora was superhumanly strong. While Namora was immersed in water she was capable of lifting at least 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength significantly. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namora could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namora's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namora's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namora's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namora's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namora's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namora's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namora could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Namora also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namora could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Namora possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes; she can lift up to 100 tons underwater, although prolonged surface activity can reduce her strength. She can survive underwater indefinitely and has special vision adapted to undersea depths. Namora ages extremely slowly, even by Atlantean standards; nearly a half-century old, she appears to be in her twenties. Namora's vitality diminishes when out of water; renewed contact with water immediately restores her to peak strength. | Abilities = Namora is trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian. | Strength = Class 75+; Namora possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift at least 75 tons when well hydrated. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Hybrids Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Gills Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)